


Turn Around, Bright Eyes

by earthseraph



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky's a little shit, Coming Out, Disgruntled Fox Interviewer, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve Just Goes With It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a discussion about their relationship they both agreed that they’d come out whenever Bucky was ready. As long as it was in front of the press and Pepper knew about it- which she did, Bucky briefly mentioned it to her months ago- they had the green light. </p><p>And what a better moment to come out as Captain America’s lover than on live TV, on Fox, a few days after the Supreme Court ruled that anyone could marry whomever they wanted? There was no better time in Bucky’s book.</p><p>(or: The One Where Bucky Screws With A Fox Interviewer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around, Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken shamelessly from [Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler](www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcOxhH8N3Bo)
> 
> Thank you to [Cindy](http://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/) and [Cayla](http://widowbitesandhearingaids.tumblr.com/) for helping me out and betaing this fic for me!
> 
> Also everyone should totally check out [this playlist](http://8tracks.com/batgrrrl/loved-and-in-love) because I got most of my writing done to it c:

__

_“And if you only hold me tight_  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time”  
\- Bonnie Tyler, Total Eclipse of The Heart

Press conferences were so called “necessary” by PR, they said it made them seem more human, and gave people a “view into their world”. Bucky thought the press as a whole was totally unnecessary and invasive; he thought people didn’t need to know what they did in their free time, or what he thought about a certain politician. Bucky thought the public just needed to know that the Avengers had all the resources and means to protect them, nothing more, nothing less. And what he hated more than anything- more than he hated HYDRA agents- was that Steve hated them.

These interviews usually went the same way. Someone would ask Tony about Pepper or whatever was next for Stark Industries, then they’d move on to Natasha- who’d smile like she was the most innocent person in the world- and they would eat whatever she had to say out of her hands. If Thor was there they’d ask him how he liked Earth compared to Asgard. Interviewers usually left Bruce and Clint out of the mix - apparently they’re not interesting enough for tabloid news.Then they’d get to Bucky himself and would ask him about how he likes this century. Nothing about HYDRA - they did that once and it wasn’t pretty - but with Steve, the reporters were like sharks after a bloody penguin. 

Every interviewer bared their teeth when it came to Steve, you’d would think they’d be the opposite and tip-toe around _The Man Out of Time_ , but no. They’d ask him how he felt about such and such law, what he thought about some celebrity scandal, if he was stunned to wake up to such a non-conformed America. And each time, with PR yelling in Steve’s ear, he’d give them his trademark Golden Boy smile and a cryptic answer before changing the subject or letting the question hang.

Boy did Steve hate it. After each interview he’d have words with whomever was his PR handler for that evening, then he’d complain to Bucky about it. And Bucky would listen, nod, and then yell at PR collective the next morning to either let them speak their mind like the free humans they were, or stop sending them to interviews. PR would listen for the most part- their longest stretch of non-mission related interviews was close to a month- before sending to console him into agreeing to another interview. 

But this time, with gay marriage being legal in all 50 states, Bucky asked- _begged_ \- PR not to send them into an interview until it all calmed down, because Steve giving cryptic answers about health care was one thing, but about gay marriage was a whole different story.  
Yet, here they were, a few days after the ruling, in another press conference. Another nosy interviewer- and this time it was a _Fox_ interviewer, so he hated her on precedent-, with makeup caked on their faces, and discreet earpieces in so PR could navigate them through a difficult question if need be. Bright studio lights basically blinding them, cameras everywhere, and microphones being shoved at their faces.

He was sitting between Steve and Natasha, Steve on his left, Natasha on his right, both of them were pretty calm at his side, but him- oh, Bucky was tense and fuming. He was waiting for the moment someone brought up the question of gay marriage to Steve, ready to fuck it all, and speak his mind. If Steve wouldn’t, Bucky damn well would.

See, he and Steve discussed the nature of their relationship since it first started- restarted? He wasn’t too sure how to describe how long they’ve been together, but _since the dawn of time_ seemed pretty accurate- and in that discussion Steve asked when they wanted to come out to the public, because apparently Bucky couldn’t just kiss Steve in the street and call it a day. And, in that discussion they both agreed that they’d come out whenever Bucky was ready. As long as it was in front of the press and Pepper knew about it- which she did, Bucky briefly mentioned it to her months ago- they had the green light. 

And what a better moment to come out as Captain America’s lover than on live TV, on Fox, a few days after the Supreme Court ruled that anyone could marry whomever they wanted? There was no better time in Bucky’s book.

The interview started with the normal spiel. The interviewer announcing the network, before moving on to introducing the Avengers, then the questions started. 

“So, Tony,” she began, addressing him like he was a friend, “I assume you’ve heard about Sasha Hammer?”

Tony nodded, spreading his arms across Bruce’s and Thor’s chair, like he owned the place- which Bucky was betting there was _something_ from Stark Industries inside this building, “Yep, nothing much to say about her.”

The interviewer rose her eyebrow, a sly smile on her lips, “Nothing? Not even the claim that she’s going to take over what’s left of Hammer Tech?”

“Well, she can go ahead and try salvaging that train wreck- be my guest- but she’s going to have a hell of a time beating the stuff I have on the market,” Tony shrugged, cockiness rolling off of him in waves, “besides Hammer Tech was never that much of a competitor anyways.” 

The interviewer nodded, giving Tony a smile before moving on, “So, Natasha, I have a source claiming that you’re dating one of your fellow Avengers.”

Bucky felt Natasha shift next to him, a cool smile on her lips. “Is that so?” He knew Natasha cared for her privacy as much as all of them- save Tony, of course- and questions being asked about her personal life ticked her off more than someone asking her what diet she was on. 

“Care to tell us which one these fine men you’re dating?”

Natasha shrugged, daggers in her eyes that Bucky didn’t want to be on the receiving end of, “Who do you think I’m allegedly dating?” 

Bucky wanted to snort. Natasha would be the only one willing to play cat and mouse with an interviewer, but that was probably because she was the only one of them 100% sure of herself. 

The interviewer’s eyes roamed across all of them. He could see her mentally crossing off Tony and Thor because of their very public relationships, she barely glanced at Bruce and Clint- probably thinking they were too unconventional for Natasha-, her eyes rested on Sam for a hot second before flicking to Steve- totally ignoring Bucky, which he was oddly okay with. 

“Well,” She started, pushing her hair back over her shoulder, “I’ve seen many pictures of you and Captain Rogers in the tabloids lately, and he’s an eligible bachelor, so it only makes sense.”

Bucky almost fell out of his chair laughing, Steve _eligible_ , Steve hasn’t be ‘eligible’ since the late thirties. But he controlled himself, employed some of his Winter Soldier skills so he wouldn’t move a muscle or snort into the mic. 

Natasha leaned over Bucky to look at Steve, “So it seems like people think we’re dating, Rogers.”

Steve shrugged, an amused smile on his lips, “It seems so.”

“But unfortunately,” Natasha moved back into her chair, her fingers playing with the little arrow around her neck, like she was trying to save the interviewer from further embarrassment, “they’re wrong.”

The interviewer made an exaggerated frown, “Aw, you guys would have been cute together.”

“Steve’s real significant other is cuter than I am,” Natasha said, a cunning smile on her lips, “so much cuter.”

Bucky almost elbowed Natasha in the ribs but resisted, wanting to do it with his metal arm instead. He shot her a glare, to which she just smiled brighter at, then looked at Steve out of the corner of his eye. He could see a slight blush running across his cheeks at the interviewer's squeals and questions, and all Bucky wanted to do was squeeze his knee and tell him not to freak out. 

“So who’s the lucky lady?” She asked, shifting on her seat to lean closer to Steve, “Does she work for SHIELD or is she just one of us normal people? Do you think she’s pretty? Where did the two of you meet?”

“Uh, they- they, um,” Steve frowned, staring at some far off point on the studio’s wooden floors, “They.. they’re..”

Bucky sighed and suppressed an eye roll. He discreetly brought his hand up to his ear, as if scratching it, and pulled out the little earpiece. He could hear PR yelling at him on the other end, but he didn’t care, not right now. He felt Natasha bump into his shoulder and smirked, whispering, “Fuck it?”

“Fuck it.” She nodded. 

Bucky rested a warm palm on Steve’s shoulder, leaning into his ear where the mics wouldn’t pick up, “I got this, doll.” He moved back into his seat and cleared his throat loudly, “‘Scuse me, I have something to say.”

“Buck-”

Bucky waved Steve off, and nodded to the interviewer, “Can I say something?”

She looked a little taken back, her eyes wide, but she nodded nonetheless, letting him have the floor. He gave her a grateful wink and cleared his throat again, keeping his eyes on Steve’s face and Steve’s face only because if he saw the smirks on Sam, Nat, and Clint’s face, he’d blush like a tomato and he was going for a cool cucumber look, right now.

“Steve’s significant other-” Bucky frowned at those words, they sounded like how medicine tasted, “-lover, Steve’s _lover_ doesn’t work for SHIELD and they’re not a normal human like you guys. Steve’s lover works for the Avengers- and no it’s not Natasha, Jesus lady- Steve’s lover is pretty damn fine if I do say so myself.” His smile widened when the rest of the Avengers- including Steve- snorted and chuckled. Bucky waited for them to quiet down before speaking again, this time angling his body so him and Steve were looking at each other in the eye, “The two of them met on a crowded playground on the summer of ‘26,” Bucky smiled, getting a little emotional talking about how he and Steve met because he _remembers_ and it’s taken him too damn long getting here, (and he definitely ignored gasps from the interviewer and cameramen) “this punk was gettin’ beat up by some classic thugs, when his lover swooped in and saved the day, much to this one’s distaste.”

Bucky paused, flicking his eyes to the interviewer whose mouth was hanging open at the realization of who Captain America’s ‘lover’ _really_ was, “It took them a couple years after that to get their heads out of their asses, buncha’ unnecessary tiptoeing if ya’ ask me, but it was in the winter of ‘34-”

“‘33” Steve interrupted, “winter of ‘33 when I had a bad case of bronchitis and we all thought I was gonna die. Even Ma’ thought so- bringing in the priests, saying the rosary by my bed every night- and my- my _lover_ ,” Steve said it with a boyish smirk on his face like this ‘lover’ deal was an inside thing between them, “stayed by my bedside day after day, missing school, missing dancehall nights, having their ‘ma bring over their dinner, just so they could be by my side. Then one night when it was so cold in my room where my lips were purple and toes were almost falling off-”

“This was a Brooklyn winter, mind you,” Bucky piped in, before making a hand motion telling Steve to continue, because he loves Steve talking about their past almost as much he loves Steve. (And he loves seeing the interviewer freaking out, talking quickly into her earpiece, probably trying to take this off live TV.)

“Yeah,” Steve chuckled, “insulation wasn’t a common thing in apartments way back when. Anyways, my _lover_ was freaking out, it was clear as day on their face, they made me promise not to die that day- and I promised, even though dying seemed inevitable at the time- and that’s- that’s when they kissed me.” Bucky felt his heart flutter when Steve looked at him with a bashful smile on his face, “They kissed me and for that moment it felt like I could actually survive, and- obviously- I did.”

“Yes, you did.” Bucky said, leaning in to kiss Steve on live TV, on Fox, hoots and hollers coming from the Avengers, disgruntled squawks coming from the interviewer and crew. He knew they’d have to deal with PR later, do an official coming out and all that- but he didn’t care. Right now his lips were on Steve’s and Steve’s hand was in his hair, so fuck it, fuck it indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a proposal fic to this, maybe I won't, idk.
> 
> Follow [my tumblr](http://buckofjuly.tumblr.com/) for constant crying over Stucky and drooling over Sebastian Stan!


End file.
